The invention pertains to mounts for outboard engines. More particularly, the invention pertains to adjustable mounts intended for use with pontoon boats.
Pontoon boats include a pair of elongated pontoons which support a platform spanning between the pontoons. An outboard engine or outboard motor (terms used interchangeably) is supported from the platform at a position intermediate the pontoons at a rear of the boat.
An engine mount is connected to an underside of the platform. The engine mount comprises an elongated hollow body or trough which extends longitudinally and rearwardly of the rear end (stern end) of the platform. The body is exposed to the water beneath the boat. The engine mount is substantially closed except for a top opening at a rear of the boat. A fuel tank is held within the body, accessed through the top opening. The outboard motor is bolted to the rear wall of the body. The prior known mount is non-adjustably fixed to the platform. No range of vertical adjustment for the outboard engine is provided by the mount.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a vertical adjustability at the engine mount such that outboard engines could be optimized for depth below waterline. Additionally, the present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a vertical adjustability at the engine mount so that a variety of commercially available outboard engines can be attached to the boat, and the boat tuned to the engine by adjusting the depth of the motor beneath the waterline.
An adjustable engine mount is provided that includes a tapered, elongated body which is couplable to, and vertically adjustable relative to, the hull of a watercraft. The body has a first, smaller end oriented toward the bow of the watercraft and a second, wider end positioned adjacent to the stem of the craft. An engine-mounting wall or mounting plate is attached to the second end of the body. An outboard motor or outboard engine can be attached to the mounting plate. By vertically adjusting the body with respect to the hull, the elevation of the outboard motor with respect to the watercraft or with respect to the waterline, can be adjusted. The adjustment can be utilized to optimize performance of an outboard motor. The adjustment provides flexibility for the use of different model outboard motors on the watercraft.
In one aspect of the invention, the body is substantially hollow and extends rearwardly from a back edge of the watercraft, defining a top opening. An elongated fuel tank can be placed within the body to be connected by a fuel line to the outboard motor. By having an elevation-adjustable body, access for installing and removing the fuel tank is improved. The body can be lowered to provide more clearance for maneuvering the fuel tank partially beneath the back edge of the watercraft.
In another aspect, the body can be formed with a multi-sided, generally U-shaped cross section. The planar sides are tapered and extend smoothly without protrusions between the ends.
Two exterior elongated rails or supports, rigidly coupled to the craft, extend axially therealong and provide support for the body. The body is attached to the rails at a plurality of longitudinal positions between the bow end and stem end of the craft.
In another aspect, the rails, at the stem end, can include a plurality of spaced apart bolt holes or, alternately, protrusions. The stern end of the body can be releasably locked into a selected vertical position by using bolts that extend through the holes, or alternately by using holes which receive the protrusions.
An engine can be coupled to the mounting plate. The mounting plate will in turn support the engine at the vertical position relative to the craft.
In yet another aspect, the body can be formed with four planar tapered sides. Two of the sides extend generally parallel to one another along and beneath the craft. In this embodiment, the mounting plate extends between the parallel sides generally perpendicular thereto.
In a further aspect of the invention, the braces can include a bottom flange having a downturned lip which acts as a splash guard to help prevent water from splashing into the engine mount body.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.